1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a collision-resistant tool box.
2. Description of Related Art
A tool box is used for storing tools. The conventional tool box has two bodies connected to each other, a handle, and a buckle set. The handle is mounted on one of the bodies and is provided for holding by a user. The buckle set is mounted on the bodies at a position opposite to the connecting junction between the bodies. The buckle set includes multiple buckle units. The bodies can be spread relative to each other to expose the inner spaces of the bodies. Alternatively, the bodies abut each other to close the tool box. When the bodies abut each other, the buckle units can fasten the bodies, such that the bodies can be combined with each other.
However, a side wall of each body is a solid structure, such that the body may be broken easily upon impact. The aforementioned problem has to be resolved.